1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refrigerator, a compressor or the like having a cooled induction motor the interior of the housing of which is completely filled with a cooling medium, and having a cooler for the re-cooling of the cooling medium, in the housing interior by means of another medium separate from the cooling medium of the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since as is known refrigerating machines in general are hermetically enclosed, the motor of the compressor must be specially cooled. In this case the cooling is effected by the refrigerant, since this is already cooled in the refrigerant conduit. Such cooling of the motor has however the decisive disadvantage that the motor can be destroyed within a short time by the refrigerant. The latter is chemically very aggressive and mostly at the same time also more or less soiled. Thus the drive motors must be provided with special insulations in order to reduce the susceptibility to troubles as far as possible. Moreover on failure of a motor the whole of the refrigerant in the cooling system must be replaced. This is rather toilsome and time-consuming, while at the same time the refrigerating plant is stopped.